Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $10\dfrac{3}{4}-8\dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {10} + {\dfrac{3}{4}} - {8} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {10} - {8} + {\dfrac{3}{4}} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=2 + {\dfrac{3}{4}} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{2}{4}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 2\dfrac{2}{4}$